Who Are YOU?
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: "A gomen ne Inoo-chan… hari ini aku akan makan di luar, jadi tidak perlu memasak banyak ya. Aku ada perlu dengan Yama-chan," jawabnya.


Title: Who Are YOU?

Cast: Inoo Kei, Yabu Kouta, Yaotome Hikaru and The Rest of Hey! Say! JUMP member

Genre: romance, hurt, shounen ai, friendship, comfort

Summary: Inoo Kei's POV, " _A~ gomen ne_ Inoo-chan… hari ini aku akan makan di luar, jadi tidak perlu memasak banyak ya. Aku ada perlu dengan Yama-chan," jawabnya.

Pairing: YabuNoo (Yabu x Inoo), HikaNoo (Hikaru x Inoo)

Written By: Arioka Yuna

Akhirnya aku bersama dengan lelaki itu, seperti yang kuimpikan selama ini. Tapi kenapa semakin hari semakin jelas sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu? Ia bahkan sering mengabaikanku, aku tidak mengerti aku harus bagaimana dengannya. Aku berusaha untuk terus bicara dengannya memberikan dirinya semangat dan berusaha menopangnya saat dia sedih, tapi siapa yang akan menopangku saat aku sedih dan kehilangan pijakan?

Hanya seorang Yaotome Hikaru yang mau menopangku dan mendengarkan setiap keluhanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa sejahat itu pada pemuda lucu ini, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan kebaikannya begitu saja. Sekalipun Hikaru yang meminta, tapi aku sudah memiliki Yabu Kouta sebagai kekasihku.

 **Who Are YOU?**

"Inoo-chan… selada dan bawang merah ada dimana?" sosok kecil dan bersahabat itu temanku, Arioka Daiki atau mungkin si Penguin JUMP. Tubuhnya gembil, pipi _chubby_ seperti Penguin dan matanya yang besar.

"Mmm, sepertinya di lemari es, di laci bawah," jawabku pada Daiki, oke aku biasanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dai-chan.

Daiki sibuk mencari bahan makanan di lemari es, ia antusias untuk membuatkan Takaki Yuya makan siang buatannya sendiri. Mereka berdua memang sudah terkenal sering bersama, sekalipun Daiki sendiri sering terlihat memangku Chinen Yuri, anggota terkecil kami.

Saat itu kulihat Yabu tengah bercanda riang dengan Yamada Ryosuke, sosoknya tak jauh beda dengan Daiki. Tubuh gembil nan berisi dan tinggi badan yang terlampau pendek, "Yabu-chan… kau mau kemana?" tanyaku.

" _A~ gomen ne_ Inoo-chan… hari ini aku akan makan di luar, jadi tidak perlu memasak banyak ya. Aku ada perlu dengan Yama-chan," jawabnya dengan senyum lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Aku hanya bisa diam, akhir-akhir ini dia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh masakanku. Padahal aku memasakkannya dengan penuh cinta, berharap ia akan memakannya, tapi kenapa begini.

"Dai-chan… kau bisa memasak sendiri kan? Aku baru ingat ada tugas kuliah yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini," ucapku berusaha dengan suara normal. Aku merasa napasku tercekat, sakit sekali.

Daiki sendiri hanya diam, lalu mengangguk, samar kudengar ia mengatakan, "Inoo-chan _daijoubu_?" hanya samar suara itu terdengar khawatir. Dan kubalas dengan anggukan pelan, aku bergegas menuju kamar.

Kukunci pintu kamar, aku tak tahu wajahku sekarang bagaimana, kurasakan hangat mengalir di kedua pipiku. Wajahku sudah basah, napasku terasa sesak, kubenamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Aku hanya berjongkok di depan pintu, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat agar aku tak menangis keras, aku berusaha meminimalis suaraku, agar anggota lain tak mendengar suara tangisanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Tiba tiba, "Inoo-chan… _daijoubu?_ Makan siang sudah siap, kami menunggumu," kudengar suara Daiki dari balik pintu, seraya ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, mengatur napasku yang tercekat, "a-aku baik-baik saja Dai-chan… maaf aku akan makan nanti saja. Makanlah duluan," jawabku dengan suara kubuat senormal mungkin.

"Baiklah… tapi jangan lupa makan ya, kalau bisa makan sekarang bersama-sama…" suara Daiki terdengar sangat khawatir, tapi aku sedang tidak mau keluar apalagi wajahku berantakan seperti ini.

"M-maaf Dai-chan… tak apa, aku makan nanti saja," jawabku meyakinkan Daiki.

"Baiklah…" sekali lagi kudengar suaranya masih khawatir, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengar langkahnya menjauh.

Aku beranjak lalu menatap kaca, ya ampun wajahku kusut sekali. Berantakan dengan mata sembab yang memerah, jika yang lain tahu aku tak yakin mereka akan berkata apa. Atau seberapa khawatirnya mereka.

"Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?" suaraku serak, oh ya ampun jika opa Johnny tahu hal ini ia akan berkata apa.

Kudengar suara dering, _snap_. Dering ponselku yang berada di kasur, kulihat lewat layar _gadget_ milikku itu, nomor yang kukenal. Yaotome Hikaru. Untuk apa dia menelponku? Sekarang ini kami sedang tidak berada di rumah masing-masing, tapi berada di Apartement JUMP satu atap, kenapa harus telepon?

Kuangkat telepon darinya dengan ragu, takut dia kembali terlibat dengan masalahku dan Yabu.

" _moshi moshi… Inoo-chan, daijoubu? Kenapa tidak makan bersama? Aku menunggumu lho, tidak seru jika tanpa Inoo-chan,"_ suaranya terdengar riang berusaha agar aku ikut terbawa suara riangnya itu.

"Maaf Hikaru-kun… aku sedang tidak bernafsu," jawabku dengan suara pelan, hanya di hadapan Hikarulah aku bisa menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku.

" _Inoo-chan daijoubu? Kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku, kau tahukan aku siap mendengarkanmu kapanpun,"_

Aku mengangguk pelan, aku tak mau bergantung pada lelaki jenaka ini, "iya… nanti aku akan cerita padamu…" jawaban itu bukan berarti aku akan benar-benar cerita padanya.

" _Kalau begitu turunlah makan… kami menunggumu. Kau harus turun, kalau tidak aku akan menjegalmu dengan makanan buatanku,"_ Hikaru mengakhiri obrolannya sepihak.

Aku menghela napas, kurasa mereka semua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku sedang berantakan seperti ini, bagaimana aku menutupinya? Aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku, setidaknya supaya lebih segar.

Setelah itu aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya yang menatapku dengan mimik khawatir. Aku hanya melempar senyum kearah mereka, aku tidak tahu seaneh apa wajahku sekarang.

"Inoo-chan _daijoubu_?" tanya Okamoto Keito menatapku khawatir.

Aku hanya balas mengangguk, masih menutupi perasaanku dengan senyum di wajahku. Kulihat Hikaru memasang tampang bersalah sudah memaksaku untuk turun dan makan bersama.

" _Daijoubu da… gomen ne shinpai kakete…_ aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabku berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Suaraku serak dengan napas masih tercekat, aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka mendengar suaraku yang aneh ini.

Semua yang ada disana menatapku sedih dan khawatir, oh cukup. Aku tidak tahan jika ditatap seperti itu, yang ada aku akan kembali menangis nanti, "k-kita makan saja yuk," kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan setidaknya agar tatapan itu tidak lagi di tujukan padaku.

Kulihat mereka canggung, berusaha tersenyum untukku. Agar aku terbawa suasana, aku hanya memasang senyum tipis, dan bukanlah senyum terbaikku. Yang penting mereka berhenti mengkhawatirkanku.

Sesekali mereka tertawa karena lawakan Hikaru, aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya tersenyum, ya senyum untuk menutupi perasaanku. Tapi pemuda jenaka itu menatapku dengan sedih melihat senyumanku itu, kurasa dia memang mengerti perasaanku ini.

Setelah makan siang, Hikaru menarikku yang hendak kembali ke kamar dan membawaku keluar.

"T-tunggu Hikaru-kun… aku sedang berantakan hari ini," ucapku pelan saat tanganku di tarik Hikaru, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan besarnya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begini terus daritadi. Kita cari Yabu dan bicaralah padanya," tatapan mata Hikaru begitu serius, tidak seperti Hikaru yang biasanya.

Mencari Yabu? Aku memang ingin bicara dengannya, tapi, "h-hentikan Hikaru-kun!" aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menunduk, "Y-Yabu-chan sedang tidak mau diganggu dengan hal sepele seperti ini… i-ini kan hanya hal kecil bagi Yabu," kurasakan airmataku tergenang di pelupuk mata.

Hikaru diam mendengar penjelasanku, atau mungkin terdiam karena wajahku yang kembali berantakan. Ia lalu menarikku dalam dekapannya, dada bidangnya ternyata hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Kalau kau mau luapkan saja padaku…" kudengar suaranya samar-samar.

Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang semakin menggenang banyak di pelupuk mataku, mereka mengalir begitu deras di kedua pipiku. Kenapa saat bersama lelaki ini aku selalu tidak bisa menahan emosiku sama sekali, tidak bisa Inoo, tidak bisa. Aku sudah mempunyai Yabu, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Yabu, aku juga tak bisa menyakiti Hikaru.

Hikaru mendekapku yang tengah menangis ini dengan sangat erat dan juga lembut, aku tak menyangka senyaman ini dekapan Yaotome Hikaru. Hangat, tubuhnya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Kurasakan belaian lembutnya, "semua akan baik-baik saja Inoo-chan… _daijoubu…_ aku selalu akan berada disisimu sampai kapanpun," ucapnya lembut.

Kenapa lelaki ini? Kenapa hanya dia yang mengerti aku? Kenapa bukan Yabu yang seperti ini padaku? Gelap, semua semakin gelap, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuhku yang semakin melemah.

Samar-samar kudengar suara Hikaru yang memanggil-manggil namaku, namun tiba-tiba suara itu menghilang menjadi hening yang menyesakkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

...

Begitu sadar aku sudah berada di kamar dengan Daiki dan Hikaru juga beberapa anggota lainnya mengelilingiku. Wajah mereka begitu khawatir, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa aku tak ingat apapun? Yang kuingat tadi hanya aku sedang berjalan bersama Hikaru diluar dan tak ada lagi yang kuingat.

" _Minna… doshite?_ Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanyaku pelan.

" _Ahh yokata…_ kau sudah sadar Inoo-chan, aku sempat panik tadi tubuhmu tiba-tiba merosot jatuh. Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan," Hikaru terlihat menghela napas lega.

Aku pingsan? Karena apa aku pingsan? Kenapa bisa? Aku menatap semuanya bingung, "aku pingsan karena apa?" tanyaku, sungguh aku tidak ingat apapun selain aku sedang berjalan berdua dengan Hikaru tadi.

Hikaru menghela napas pelan, "kau menangis heboh tadi… aku bingung mau menghiburmu bagaimana lagi. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengabari Yabu, dia segera kesini saat mendengar kau jatuh pingsan tadi," jelas pemuda jenaka itu.

"Eh? Yabu…? Siapa? _Member_ baru kah?" pertanyaan polos itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Semua anggota JUMP yang ada disana menatapku terkejut, "kau tidak ingat dengan Yabu-chan?" tanya Daiki, pemuda bertubuh gembil itu menatapku terkejut.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, aku sungguh tak mengingat nama Yabu dalam ingatanku. Siapa dia?

Saat itu, sosok yang bernama Yabu bergegas memasuki kamar, "Inoo-chan _daijoubu_?" tanyanya. Sosok asing itu menatapku khawatir.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "kau yang bernama Yabu ya? Anggota baru kah?" tanyaku polos. Segala pertanyaan itu terlontar tak terhenti keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

Yabu melongo, ia terkejut mendapati aku melupakannya, "kau tidak mengingatku Inoo-chan? Aku Yabu Kouta… aku masuk JE bersama denganmu," dia menatapku sedih, memegangi pundakku.

Takut, itu yang kurasakan, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat pemuda kurus dan tinggi ini. Siapa dia? Aku menggeleng pelan, "a-aku tidak tahu… l-lepas, sakit…" ucapku meringgis pelan. Cengkraman tangannya di pundakku begitu kuat.

"Yabu… hentikan…" kulihat Hikaru menarik pemuda itu menjauh dariku, lalu menenangkannya. Aku tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang kutahu aku takut pada sosok bernama Yabu Kouta itu.

oOo

Dua minggu berlalu, opa Johnny mengizinkan kami semua beristirahat dari latihan rutin kami. Ingatanku tentang Yabu sama sekali belum kembali, aku bahkan bingung kenapa hanya seorang Yabu Kouta yang kulupakan? Siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya?

"Dai-chan… ingin memasak apa? Mau kubantu?" tanyaku saat melihat Daiki berkutat dengan segala peralatan masak dan juga bahan masakannya.

"Aku mau membuat makan siang untuk Takaki dan yang lainnya. Inoo-chan istirahat saja, nanti aku akan memberitahukanmu kalau masakan sudah siap ya," senyum khas pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Kubantu ya, aku bosan istirahat terus," pintaku.

Kulihat Daiki terdiam berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "baiklah. Aku ingin membuatkan _kare_ untuk semuanya. Tolong potong kecil sayuran itu ya," ucapnya lalu mengangkat panci berisi air ke atas kompor menyala.

Aku membantu pria penguin itu memasakkan _kare_ untuk yang lainnya, begini-begini aku tak kalah dalam hal memasak dari Daiki. Ia sendiri sering bertanya soal resep baru dariku.

"Inoo-chan… aku diberitahu Hika, dia bilang ingin mengajakmu bicara setelah makan siang ini," pemuda penguin itu bicara tapi tangannya tak berhenti bekerja memotong sayuran dan menumbuk beberapa bawang merah.

"Hikaru-kun? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan?" aku menatap pemuda penguin itu. Otomatis gerakan tanganku terhenti.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak begitu tahu. Hika hanya memintaku memberitahumu, coba saja kau tanyakan dia nanti," tangan itu tak berhenti bekerja, ia memasukkan segala bahan masakan yang sudah berada di depannya sedari tadi.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, sesekali aku melihat panci berisi santan itu dan mengaduknya perlahan. Sebenarnya jika berhadapan dengan Hikaru atau orang bernama Yabu itu, ada sesuatu yang semakin kacau dalam ingatanku. Mungkin memang ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kami bertiga.

Sembilan anggota JUMP berkumpul di ruang makan, saling bercanda, sesekali aku menatap Hikaru yang kemudian tersenyum sipu. Aku pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama, oke mungkin bisa kutebak apa yang akan Hikaru bicarakan padaku.

Kulihat sesekali Daiki menyuapi Takaki yang terkadang kelewat manja pada pemuda yang jelas setahun lebih muda darinya. Ada rasa iri dalam dadaku, tapi rasa iri itu bukan karena aku iri pada Daiki atau Takaki, aku iri pada keduanya. Pasangan itu begitu harmonis dan saling melengkapi.

Begitu juga dengan Chinen dan Yamada, walau terkadang mereka terlihat berebut makanan. Tapi hubungan mereka seperti tak ada hambatannya lagi, mereka beruntung ya. Satu lagi pasangan yang tak kalah mesranya, Nakajima Yuto dan Keito. Kurasa mereka terbawa suasana yang diberikan oleh Daiki dan Takaki.

"Inoo-chan…" suara Hikaru memanggilku manja.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya, "ada apa Hikaru-kun?" tanyaku lembut.

"Dai-chan sudah memberitahumu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu setelah makan siang ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "iya Dai-chan tadi bilang padaku. Hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" aku balik bertanya.

Kulihat ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan dengan kekehan khasnya, "nanti saja… akan kuberitahu nanti," jawabnya dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Hikaru padaku. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai Hikaru sendiri yang bicara padaku, pemuda jenaka ini selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum.

Sekilas kulihat raut wajah Yabu yang sedih, kenapa dengan lelaki ini? Setiap kali kutanya siapa dia sebenarnya tak ada yang mau menjawabnya. Tak ada yang menjawab dengan detail tentang siapa pria itu untukku, mereka hanya berkata bahwa kami merupakan teman baik sejak pertama kali memasuki JE. Selain itu tak ada yang memberitahukanku lebih banyak lagi tentang Yabu, terlebih jika aku bertanya pada Hikaru. Dia hanya akan berkata dia teman kita, _leader_ bayangan JUMP.

...

Aku kini berhadapan dengan Hikaru yang menatapku dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, menampakkan gingsulnya yang membuatnya semakin lucu. Wajah gugupnya terlihat, ya ampun Hikaru ini lucu sekali sih.

" _Ano_ , Inoo-chan… bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik?" tanyanya mungkin ia bingung mau memulai darimana. Makanya ia memilih pembicaraan santai seperti ini.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "aku baik-baik saja Hikaru-kun. Tak perlu khawatir begitu," aku tersenyum dengan tanganku mencubit lembut pipi Hikaru. Oh ya ampun mungkin hanya aku yang melihat ini, wajah memerah Hikaru yang membuatnya semakin lucu.

"B-baguslah kalau begitu…" kulihat ia semakin gugup, membuatku semakin terkekeh melihatnya, "I-Inoo-chan… _a-aishiteiru, ore to tsukiatta hoshii_ ," sebuah pernyataan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin jelas, mungkin wajahku juga sama saat ini.

Padahal aku sudah tahu apa yang akan Hikaru bicarakan padaku, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Terkejut jelas, tapi ada rasa lain di dalam sini. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabanku pada Hikaru, ya aku menerimanya. Karena aku tahu, aku hanya bisa bicara nyaman dan apa adanya di hadapan Hikaru. Bukan karena Hikaru adalah sahabatku, tapi karena aku merasa aku memang memiliki hubungan baik dengannya.

" _Arigatou Inoo-chan_!" Hikaru tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, dada bidangnya yang selalu terasa hangat. Selalu menopangku saat aku sedang tidak berada dalam pijakanku, aku selalu menyukai dekapannnya ini.

oOo

Sejak saat itu aku dan Hikaru mulai menjalin sebuah hubungan baru, lebih dekat dari sahabat biasa. Tapi setiap melihat Yabu bersedih yang melihatku bersama Hikaru, aku merasakan perasaan aneh berkecamuk di dadaku. Apa ini sebenarnya? Siapa dia?

"Kei-chan…!" Chinen mendatangiku yang sedang menonton TV.

"Oh, _ohayou_ Chinen, ada apa?" tanyaku pada pemuda mungil itu.

Chinen duduk di sebelahku, "apa kau masih tak mengingat Kouta?" tanyanya, ia menatapku khawatir.

"Kouta? Maksudmu Yabu-kun?" tanyaku, aku sama sekali tak mengingat nama Yabu selama hidupku. Seberapa kali aku berusaha keras mengingat nama itu, tapi nihil.

Chinen mengangguk pelan, "aku merasa kasihan pada Kouta, sekarang kau bersama Hika. Mungkin bagi kami Hika hanya mencoba membuatmu lebih nyaman, tapi aku merasa kasihan pada Kouta," lanjut Chinen.

Baik aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa harus kasihan pada Yabu? Apa Yabu juga menyukaiku? Aku menatap Chinen heran, "tapi Chinen, aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus kasihan pada Yabu?" tanyaku.

"Tanyakan itu juga pada Hika, cobalah bicara dengan keduanya sekaligus," itulah yang menjadi jawaban Chinen padaku.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, siapa Yabu untuk kami? Siapa dia untuk aku dan Hikaru? Chinen sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkanku yang kebingungan, aku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang Chinen katakan. Padahal aku ini kan pintar, mungkin tidak. Tapi apa maksud Chinen itu? Siapa Yabu Kouta?

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Takaki Yuya, kekasih Daiki menghampiriku, "tak perlu dipaksa untuk mengingatnya. Aku sudah katakan itu pada Chinen barusan, kau butuh waktu untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan itu," ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

Sekali lagi aku tak mengerti apa maksud mereka berdua, Takaki berkata bahwa aku butuh waktu untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan. Tapi hal menyakitkan apa yang dimaksudkan kekasih Daiki ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

" _Ano_ Takaki _…_ maksudmu dengan hal menyakitkan itu apa? Maaf aku sama sekali tak paham maksudmu," aku menatap Takaki penasaran.

Takaki terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku, ia juga terlihat tak mengerti dengan kondisiku ini. Mungkin bagi mereka kenapa aku hanya melupakan Yabu, itu yang membuat mereka heran.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan dulu, saat ini cobalah fokus pada hubunganmu dengan Hikaru-kun. Masalah Yabu nanti aku dan Dai-chan yang mengurusnya," Takaki tersenyum seraya menepuk pundakku pelan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Tapi ini tak sesepele yang mereka pikirkan, ini masalah ingatanku. Aku harus bicara dengan keduanya, ada hubungan apa kita sebelum aku mengalami kekacauan ingatan seperti ini. Aku berlari menuju kamar, kamar yang tiba-tiba dipindah oleh Hikaru. Awalnya aku tak tahu dengan siapa aku tidur, tapi sekarang aku tidur dengan Hikaru.

"Hikaru-kun…!" aku tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar, membuat Hikaru yang berada di dalam kamar terkejut bukan main.

"Waaa Inoo-chan! Aku terkejut," Hikaru memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum kecil, "ada apa sampai kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mendekatinya perlahan, aku tak mau menyakitinya, dia termasuk pemuda baik yang kukenal selama ini. Tapi aku harus tahu kebenaran dari kekacauan ingatanku ini, "Hikaru-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu dan Yabu-kun. Kurasa aku memang harus bertanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan ingatanku ini, maka sore ini kita keluar jalan ya. Bersama Yabu-kun juga," ucapku dengan senyum.

Kulihat wajah terkejut Hikaru, ia terdiam sejenak, "baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Yabu, sore ini kau yang tentukan tempatnya kita bicara. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tanya padamu, apa kau siap menerima kenyataannya? Aku hanya tak mau menyakitimu setelah kau tahu yang sesungguhnya," ia mengelus pipiku lembut. Tangan ini hangat sekali.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "aku siap. Dan aku harus siap, jika tidak aku hanya akan merepotkanmu seumur hidup," jawabku menatapnya lekat. Dan dia hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, aku akan bicara dengan Yabu, apa dia bisa sore ini," Hikaru meninggalkanku dan bergegas menuju kamar Yabu. Kamar lamaku di tempati Yabu Kouta seorang.

...

Disini lah aku, Hikaru dan Yabu, duduk terdiam di sebuah sofa panjang di café terdekat dari apartement JUMP. Kulihat ada canggung juga raut sedih dari wajah Yabu, dan raut khawatir juga terlihat jelas dari wajah Hikaru. Entah apa yang dia khawatirkan, tapi aku merasa harus mengetahuinya.

Aku menatap keduanya secara bergantian, "sebelumnya maafkan aku Yabu-kun. Aku mengganggu waktumu untuk istirahat, tapi aku harus tahu. Siapa kau sebenarnya Yabu-kun, siapa kau bagi aku dan Hikaru-kun?" tanyaku langsung saja pada intinya karena memang aku penasaran akan kekacauan ingatan yang kualami.

Yabu tertunduk diam, "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, Inoo-chan. Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkanmu saat itu, tapi aku melakukan hal buruk padamu," ucap Yabu pelan.

Aku, semakin tak mengerti maksud dari pemuda bertubuh kurus dan tinggi ini, "apa yang kau maksud Yabu-kun? Aku tak mengerti," menatap keduanya bingung, tak mengerti kenapa denganku ini.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingat orang jahat sepertiku lagi, Inoo-chan. Berbahagialah dengan Hikaru ya," Yabu menatapku dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kulirik Hikaru yang wajahnya terlihat kesal, mungkin ia kesal karena seakan Yabu tengah menutupi sesuatu dariku. Dan terlihat sekali bahwa Yabu juga tengah mengalah ia seakan tak mau aku mengingatnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Hikaru, tiba-tiba ia menggebrak meja, membuat seisi café terkejut akan ulahnya, "seharusnya kau katakan saja semuanya, Yabu! Ini bukan hal sepele yang bisa dengan mudah ditutupi seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan keras. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, akulah yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!" ia lalu beranjak keluar café.

"H-Hikaru-kun…! Tunggu! Mau kemana Hikaru-kun?" aku berusaha mengejar Hikaru yang jalan begitu cepat dan berhenti di tengah jalan, menungguku. Tapi, aku mulai panik saat melihat sebuah truk melaju cepat dijalurnya. Jarakku hingga tempatnya sangat jauh saat ini, aku tak bisa meraihnya. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju tempatnya dan berteriak agar Hikaru beranjak dari tempatnya menghindari laju truk itu.

Tapi tak membuahkan hasil, didepan mataku tubuh Hikaru terpental, setelah truk itu menghantamnya keras. Genangan darah semakin melebar di sekitar tubuh Hikaru, aku bergegas menghampiri tubuh kekasihku itu.

"Hikaru-kun!" aku histeris di hadapan tubuh berlumur darah itu.

"Ma…af… Inoo…chan… aku memanfaatkan… ingatanmu itu… dan berusaha menggantikan Ya…bu…" samar-samar suara Hikaru masih terdengar, begitu lemah. Ia berusaha meminta maaf padaku.

"Jangan bicara dulu Hikaru-kun! Kumohon bertahanlah, kita sedang menuju rumah sakit. Kumohon Hikaru-kun," aku tak bisa membendung airmataku yang mengalir tanpa ampun membasahi wajahku juga menetes di wajah Hikaru yang ternoda darah. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, tak peduli darahnya telah mengotori pakaianku atau tanganku.

"Ci…um aku… untuk yang terakhir… kali…nya…" pintanya dengan suara lemah.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menciumnya, mengecup bibirnya yang mulai memucat. Dan dingin, "ini bukan yang terakhir Hikaru-kun. Bertahanlah, aku akan menghadiahi ciuman setiap hari," ucapku, panik dan takut. Aku sungguh takut kehilangan pemuda itu. Aku takut kehilangan pijakanku tanpanya.

" _Ari…gatou_ … sudah membiarkanku… masuk…" kalimat terakhirnya, dengan senyum ia meninggalkan kami selamanya.

Aku sudah tidak tahu sejelek apa aku saat ini. Aku menangis tak karuan, mendekap tubuh kosong tak bernyawa Hikaru.

oOo

Seminggu berlalu semenjak kematian Hikaru, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Candaan Hikaru lah yang kurang diantara kami, Hikaru yang sering membuat suasana diantara kami menghangat. Aku kembali pindah kamar, kamarku dan Hikaru dikunci rapat oleh opa Johnny.

"Inoo-chan…" kulihat Yabu mendekatiku yang sedang duduk termenung di depan TV.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, menutupi kesedihanku akan kehilangan Hikaru, "ada apa Yabu-kun?" tanyaku pelan.

" _Daijoubu?_ Hikaru tak akan senang melihatmu sedih terus seperti ini," ucapnya pelan, wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Entah kenapa wajah inilah yang ingin kulihat dari Yabu Kouta.

Aku mengangguk pelan, memang selama ini Hikaru selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia juga berkata bahwa ia menyukai senyumku, senyumku ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. "Aku tahu, kurasa jika saat ini Hikaru-kun melihatku, ia akan berkata 'jangan berwajah begitu,' dan berusaha membuatku kembali tertawa," lirihku.

"Karena itu tersenyumlah untuk dia, untuk Hikaru. Jika kau tersenyum dia juga akan bahagia disana, melihatmu tersenyum untuknya," Yabu menggenggam tanganku. Aneh kenapa tangan pemuda ini? Hangat dan begitu kurindukan.

Aku menatap Yabu heran, kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa dia begitu untuk kami? Untukku? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, bukankah malah menyakitkan untuknya? Dia berkata bahwa dia telah berlaku buruk padaku? Memang apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku?

"Yabu-kun… tolong jawab aku jujur. Tidak ada Hikaru-kun disini aku semakin bimbang, dengan ingatanku. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Siapa kau untukku?" tanyaku menatapnya lekat, penasaran.

Yabu terdiam sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum lirih, "aku kekasihmu sebelum kau mengalami kekacauan ingatan ini. Aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, hingga akhirnya aku mengabaikanmu. Sampai hal seperti ini terjadi, mungkin jika aku tidak mengabaikanmu, Hikaru-kun tak akan pergi seperti ini," Yabu mulai menjelaskan dengan suara pelan.

Kekasih katanya? Aku kekasihnya sebelum aku mengalami kekacauan ingatan seperti ini? Aku menatapnya terkejut, "k-kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa mengalami kekacauan ingatan seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Hari itu aku kembali menolak kau memasak untukku, padahal kau tengah semangat memasak dengan Dai-chan. Tapi aku malah pergi begitu saja dengan Yama-chan, aku menyakitimu lagi. Itulah yang kulakukan selama ini, Hikaru cerita padaku, kau menangis tanpa henti hingga terjatuh pingsan. Saat kau sadar kau sudah melupakanku, dan aku memang pantas kau lupakan," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, apa memang aku sampai seperti itu waktu itu? Aku menangis di depan Hikaru hingga pingsan? Aku memang merasa nyaman dan apa adanya di hadapan HIkaru, tapi jika menangis dan pingsan seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu.

"Melihatmu bahagia bersama Hikaru, membuatku ikut merasa senang. Tapi ada rasa sakit disini, walaupun aku selalu menyakitimu, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu Inoo-chan. Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia," tatapan lembut Yabu yang membuatku marah dan sakit. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa denganku ini.

"K-kalau aku bahagia? Aku bahagia darimana? Hikaru-kun sudah tidak ada! Sekarang kau mau bilang aku bahagia?! Aku sedih! Aku kehilangan Hikaru-kun… saat kau mengabaikanku aku selalu lari pada Hikaru-kun yang senantiasa menopangku!" semua kekesalanku keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Aku mengingat saat terakhir aku mengingat Yabu yang pergi begitu saja dengan Yamada, padahal aku sedang membuatkannya makan siang.

Aku gemetar, mungkin semua salahku. Kalau aku tidak terlalu sering berlari ke pelukan Hikaru, kalau aku berusaha kuat untuk bicara dengan Yabu. Semua ini tak akan terjadi, saat ini Hikaru pasti sedang melawak membuat semua anggota JUMP terpingkal-pingkal.

Yabu tiba-tiba menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya, "maafkan aku ya. Maaf aku tidak peka padamu, aku selalu gugup saat bersamamu. Dan cara yang kuambil untuk mengatasi kegugupanku salah, maafkan aku," pelukan Yabu hangat. Sehangat Hikaru.

Aku merindukannya, kehangatan ini. Aku balas memeluk Yabu erat, "Yabu-chan _wa baka_ ," ucapku pelan.

Saat seperti itu tiba-tiba, sesosok yang sangat kami rindukan muncul dan berkata, "jadi… aku sudah boleh keluarkan?" suara yang sangat kukenal, suara jenaka penuh canda milik seseorang. Yang cuma ada satu-satunya.

Aku dan Yabu terkejut, melihat sosok itu di hadapan kami, "H-Hikaru-kun?!" jeritku seperti melihat setan. Oke mungkin memang, karena Hikaru seharusnya sudah meninggal tertabrak truk. Dan itulah yang sebenarnya diinginkan opa Johnny.

Ya opa Johnny dan beberapa anggota lainnya sepakat membuatku dan Yabu kembali bersatu dengan scenario ini. Dan yang harus berperan banyak adalah Hikaru yang sangat dekat denganku dan Yabu.

Setelah Hikaru menceritakan yang sebenarnya, truk itu dikemudikan oleh Yamada dan Yuto. Mobil besar itu sebenarnya tak menghantam tubuh Hikaru sama sekali, Hikarulah yang melempar dirinya sehingga kejadian itu benar-benar nyata. Darah yang mengalir itu juga bukan darah Hikaru. Semua sudah dipersiapkan opa Johnny, mereka tahu aku akan terus mempertanyakan hilang ingatanku ini.

"Maaf ya, Yabu-kun… Inoo-kun… kalau tidak begini kalian tidak akan kembali bersama. Syukurlah aku meminta bantuan Yaotome-kun untuk menjalaninya. Untung semuanya juga mau membantu," opa Johnny sudah berdiri di hadapan kami.

Dalam ambulance yang membawaku dan Hikaru waktu itu, ada Chinen dan Daiki yang mengemudikannya. Sementara yang bersama kami di belakang itu Takaki dan Keito, tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak sadar? Tak sadar kalau yang ada disana adalah Takaki dan Keito.

"J-jahat…" gumamku pelan, " _mou hidoi yo Johnny ojiichan_!" ujarku lalu tersenyum kecil, " _arigatou minna… arigatou Hikaru-kun…"_ aku menatap pemuda jenaka yang masih hidup dengan senyumnya yang khasnya itu.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Yabu ya, kalau tidak aku yang akan mendapat masalah," ucapnya dengan kekehan yang selama seminggu ini sama sekali tidak kudengar, karena dia sibuk bersembunyi dari kami.

 **TamaT**

 **Kaga si Anak Degel  
**

Happy Birthday Inoo Kei yang ke-25 tahun yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 JUNI 2015… omedetou tanjoubi Inoo-chan ^_^


End file.
